


Jealousy/Bond

by ByTheDawn



Series: 300challenge [18]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 04:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1415140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByTheDawn/pseuds/ByTheDawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the #300Challenge, based off of the title prompts. Regina and Zelena have the first of a number of talks I wish they would have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy/Bond

“You sound like you are jealous. Of me. Oh my dear _sister_ , let me tell you a story, because you have been woefully undereducated about the life of the Queen.” Regina started, laughing self-deprecatingly at the blonde woman who had just revealed herself to be a blood relative as well as the Wicked Witch they had all been hunting for weeks now.

“Yes, yes, you have said that before in the Enchanted Forest. I’m sure you’ll remember that some day. It didn’t matter then and it does not matter now. I made you a promise, _Queen_ , to take everything from you, and I will.” Zelena answered, and Regina sighed, not even feeling the need to raise to the bait.

“Is that why we’re here, Zelena? Is that why you cast the curse? To hurt me? Because so far, you have only restored hope to my life. You have given me Henry again—” Regina explained, leaning forward again as she tried to figure out a way out that was not magical. Clashing her magic with Zelena’s did not sound like a tempting prospect. 

“I have not _given_ you anything, sister! I admit, his return was not part of my plan, but it doesn’t matter. It’s an added opportunity to inflict upon you the pain you deserve.” Zelena raged, pacing back and forth agitatedly. Regina pointedly ran a hand through her hair.

“Zelena… I don’t know what you’ve heard, I don’t know what anyone has told you, but my life? It has been nothing to be envious over. Our mother abused me for years, she killed my first love in front of me, she forced me to marry a man—a king, yes, but mostly a flawed man—three times my age. My husband kept me locked up in that palace for years, and the people hated me. I made so many mistakes—I was so hurt and turned about that I killed _hundreds_ of innocent people.” Zelena wasn’t looking at her now, but she did not interrupt, so Regina forged on.

“I was almost killed more times than I can count, I have lost everything I have ever loved—I became so hell-bent on revenge that _I killed my own father_ to cast a curse upon everyone who I ever thought had wronged me. I spent twenty-eight years in hell here in Storybrooke… and perhaps worst of all, my actions cost me the company and love of my son. Everything I have ever done has led to this moment where he doesn’t even remember me and I spent every single moment of my day trying to redeem myself in the eyes of the people I hurt—and I know I will never redeem myself completely. I will always be wrong; tainted. I’m not asking for your sympathy, but you need to understand this is what my life has been like—and it was anything but desirable.”

Zelena—miraculously—had let her speak her peace, and was now looking at her, arms wrapped around her upper body in such a way that Regina identified with her instantly. She did that herself whenever she felt vulnerable.

“My father was a drunk.” She eventually spit out, her voice full of hate, but her eyes only screamed pain. “He was a nasty, angry, drunk.”

It wasn’t much to go on, but Regina would take it. She slid her chair back slowly but with resolve, not wanting to show that the woman before her intimidated her a little. She had no idea of the power the other woman had—if she had been trained by Rumplestiltskin, then she should expect anything, especially if Cora was, indeed, her mother.

“I’m sorry you had to go through that.” Regina answered softly, and was very surprised to find she actually meant it. Zelena’s eyes narrowed a little.

“You’re different here.” She mused, and Regina shrugged as she stood and rounded the desk, draping herself against it.

“I don’t remember—as you well know—but in the Enchanted Forest, I must have been living under the assumption that I would never see my son again. I’m sure it made me… short-tempered. With Henry here, under my protection, I have very little reason to make an enemy out of you.” Regina answered, picking her words carefully—the last thing she wanted to do was make Henry an even bigger target than he already was if the end goal was to hurt her.

“I’ve always wanted a child…” Zelena confessed, moving away to casually examine the huge ceramic horse that stood on Regina’s mantelpiece. The words were spoken airily, but Regina knew better; she had the same way about her when she posed a challenge to someone.

“Well, dear, you can’t have mine.” She answered, letting the darkness taint her voice as she hid her own threat in bemusement. Zelena shot her a look over her shoulder obviously meant to convey that Regina was missing the point, and she felt a chill pull down her spine when she realized exactly which child Zelena was after.

“…and that one is most certainly off-limits. Don’t even think you’re getting in Mary Margaret’s vicinity ever again.” Regina continued her warning, and Zelena smirked.  
“We will see about that, now won’t we?” The blonde witch countered, and Regina sighed, feeling her anger rise, but finding the familiar motivation not to blow up rise withy it: Henry, the reason why she did anything these days.

“Zelena, childlessness has been an hereditary trait for both of us, I fear. Henry is my son, but he is not biologically mine—as you are most likely well aware. That doesn’t make him any less mine, however, even with his memories blocked.” She started, and wished she could see if her words had an impact or not; Zelena was still looking at that damn horse that Regina hated but which had always reminded her of her weakness in the face of magic and power.

“If you are, indeed, who you say you are—if you are my sister—then you are his aunt. Give up this foolish quest and you could have a family, like I have found one. Alright, it comes with idiots attached, but for people like us, the families we make are what matters, not the ones we were born into.” Regina pushed, hoping to get through to the blonde witch. She wasn’t surprised to be met with laughter and sass.

“You would let me be an aunt to Henry after all of this?” Zelena asked incredulously, and laughed as she whirled around. Regina smirked.

“At the moment, there is no way in any of the realms I am letting you anywhere near Henry, but that doesn’t mean that can’t change—that you can’t change.” Regina answered, keeping her voice non-threatening, but crystal clear.

“Change? And be like you? Scampering about for scraps? Minding your power? Crawling before _them_ for their approval. I don’t crawl, sister, and to see you grovel at their feet is painful. I’ve watched you with them, denying who you are and what you can do—refused to offer assistance when you should be the queen of them all!” Zelena hissed, hurrying closer to her as Regina stood her ground, willing her muscles to stay relaxed.

“I know that anger, Zelena. I’ve _lived_ with that anger all my life—I _still_ live with it. It’s a terrible burden, and the more I let go of it, the more I have learned to love my life. The more I let it go… the more I realize I have people in my life whom I love, and who love me in return. I may not be a fairy-tale—” She grinned at that. “…but I’ve come to realize that what I really want out of life is not my mother’s need for power, but a family. That’s all I ever wanted.”

“You’re weak!” Zelena replied instantly, and Regina sighed.

“Perhaps. Perhaps not. Perhaps I’ve learned the hardest lesson of all…” Regina answered cryptically.

“Oh and what would that be, oh wise one?” Zelena answered with a mock bow, now mere inches from her. Regina smiled slowly, a challenge in her eyes.

“That happiness comes from within, and if you try to force it from the outside, you will end up more miserable than you started out as.” Regina voiced with the intent for her words to impact. She could see Zelena flinch a moment as the words hit her, and for that same moment, she was at a loss for words. The witch’s jaw set, and she looked away from Regina’s burning eyes, those arms coming up again. Regina caught a glimpse of the young girl Zelena must have been—hurt and abused, and thoroughly without love, like she had been—and sighed heavily.

“You don’t need to do this.” She reminded her sister. “Just break the curse, walk away, or stay here with us and earn your place. We don’t have to be enemies—we don’t have to kill the last blood relations we still have.” 

“We do.” Zelena said, but there was a touch of regret in her voice now, then she regained control of herself and the fire was back, arms falling to her sides. “There is more at play than you are aware of, _sister_ , and we _will_ see it through to the end.”

“Then so be it, but know that you can surrender at any time—that I hope you will. I don’t want to have to kill you; I’ve already lost too many people in my life.” Regina answered, laying it on a little thick, but meaning the general gist of her statement with all her heart. If there was one thing she knew very well, it was loneliness. 

“You really are weak.” Zelena accused, but Regina thought she caught a note of pain in the words—another touch of jealousy but for entirely different reasons than Zelena was projecting; not for what she _had_ but who she _had grown up to be_. Regina smiled—a true smile, without sass, and cocked her head lightly to the side.

“Thank you.” She answered, and watched eyes widen, then squint in annoyance before green smoke overtook Zelena’s form and took her out of Regina’s office. Regina finally allowed herself to sag a little, well aware of how close she had gotten to an all-out skirmish. Running the conversation through her head again, she wondered if this was the last talk they would have on the topic or if Zelena would be back. If she was truthful, she would prefer talking this mess out than battling—she hadn’t been bluffing when she had said she would prefer not killing Zelena. She was sure she would be able to beat Zelena—simply because she had more to lose—but she didn’t want to; not really. 

Reaching for her phone with a sigh, Regina selected Emma’s number from her contact list, smiling as the blonde’s picture came up on the screen. The annoyance on Emma’s face at being forced to pose for a picture for the Mayor pulled at Regina’s heartstrings. _Family._ Yes, perhaps. One day, and she would be damned if she let Zelena come between that—sister or not.


End file.
